Tails doll's sleepover
by Number-1-Tails-Doll-Fan
Summary: The tails doll has a sleepover,and things get out of control...
1. fun and friends

tails doll: (playing sonic R, while shaking the remote violently)COME ON,COME ON!GO FASTER,ME!  
>TV:GAME SUCK!<br>tails doll: AAAAAARG!(throws the controller in the TV, causing sparks to fly everywhere)WHY DID SEGA MAKE ME SO FRIGGIN SLOW?

(looks at the TV, finally noticing he broke the TV)

tails doll: Darn, this was the 3rd time this week! I guess I'll call Tails to ask him to fix it...why am I talking to myself?  
>Tails doll: (picks up the phone and dials Tail's number)<br>Tails: Yellow?  
>Tails doll: No one says "Yellow" anymore, Tails.<br>Tails: Who is this?  
>Tails doll: *sarcastic* It's Hannah Montana!<br>Tails: IT IS? YOU ARE AWESOME,MILEY!I LOVE ALL OF YOUR SONGS!  
>Tails doll: IT'S THE TAILS DOLL,YOU IDIOT! ... you listen to Hannah Montana?<br>Tails: oh, uh...no?  
>Tails doll: ...ANYWAY...<br>Tails: It's the TV again, isn't it?  
>Tails doll: yes...<br>Tails: WHAT? THIS WAS THE 3RD TIME THIS WEEK!  
>Tails doll: Shut up and get over here,<br>Tails: fine...

10 minutes later...

Tails doll: It's about time you showed  
>Tails: Shut up and show me where the TV is,<br>Tails doll: It's in the living room, but be careful, I have a little pet.  
>Tails: Whatever...<br>Tails doll: You go fix the TV while I figure out what I'm going to do for the slumber party that I'm throwing  
>Amy: TRUTH OR DARE!<br>Tails doll: oh, um...how did you get in my house?  
>Amy: It's my daily stalk! Teehee!<br>Charlotte: HEY!  
>Tails doll: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE OR I'L PUT THE WHOOPPIN ON BOTH O YAUL!<br>Charlotte and Amy: (quietly walk away) Sorry! heh heh...  
>Tails doll: Now then...I've gotta plan the slumber party!<br>Tails: PLEASE DON'T INVITE SONIC!HE GOES HYPER SONIC WHEN HE EATS SUGAR,AND THEN I'L HAVE TO FIX THE TV AGAIN!  
>Tails doll: ok... I'll make sure to invite Sonic! And I'll ask Vanilla to bring over some soda and treats!<br>Tails: (wipes a tear from his eyes) I hate you...

That night, at the slumber party...

Tails doll: Now that everyone is here, lets start the party!  
>Vanilla: Where should I put the soda and treats?<br>Sonic: did...she just say...treats? o_0  
>Tails doll: put the stuff in the kitchen<br>Vanilla: Thank you! ^_^  
>After Vanilla left...<br>Tails doll: Ok...first we're gonna play truth or dare...requested by Amy  
>Amy: ^_^<br>Tails doll: Tails! Truth or dare?  
>Tails: WHY ME?<br>Knuckles: quit your whining and answer the question  
>Tails:...t-truth...<br>Tails doll: do you...like Hannah Montana?  
>Tails: (sweating hard)uhh, NO!OF COURSE NOT!HEH HEH...HEH?<br>Knuckles:*sarcasm*but, Tails! everyone loves Hannah Montana!(winks at shadow)right?  
>Shadow: Well...of course! everyone loves Hannah Montana! Don't you?<br>Tails: Well, if everyone likes her too, I lied. I have 17 posters of her in my room!  
>everyone except Tails and cream: (laughing as loud as a police siren)LOL YOU FELL FOR IT!<br>Tails: (realizes he was tricked)UUUH, LET'S PLAY A DIFFERENT GAME!RIGHT NOW!YEAH!HOW ABOUT SPIN THE BOTTLE! wait...(realizes he made a huge mistake)oh, crap  
>Tails doll: Yeah! let's play spin the bottle! This should be fun!<br>Sonic: Can we eat first? I'm starving!  
>Tails doll: (looks at Tails sweating, then turns his head to Sonic)yeah, sure.<br>Sonic: WOOHOO!  
>SILVER:I CALL THE COOKIES!<br>SONIC:I CALL THE CHILI DOGS AND THE BROWNIES!  
>SHADOW:I CALL THE THING...I WANT!<br>Sonic: (munching on 4 brownies at the same time, plus 2 chili dogs)THIS IS SO DELICIOUS!  
>Tails:(crossing his fingers)don't break the TV, don't break the TV...<br>Sonic: (twitching)wuh...woah...I feel...so...W-WU-W-W-WEIR...WOOHOOO!THESE BROWNIES ARE FANTASTIC!(goes hyper sonic, and starts spin-dashing around the house)WOOPEEEEEEEEE!  
>Tails: oh, crap...<br>Blaze: OH,SNAP!SOMEONE GET A CHAIR AND SOME ROPE!  
>Silver: (looks up from his half bitten cookie)huh? I'll get the chair!<br>Cream: I'll get the rope!  
>Shadow: I'll get the gun!<br>Blaze: (stares at Shadow)  
>Shadow: What? It's just a water gun!<br>Blaze: Whatever...  
>Sonic: OH,HI EVERYONE!HEY,LOOK!IT'S A CHEESEBURGER!(points at tails doll)IT LOOKS SO SHIIINY!<br>Tails doll: (tries to fly away)crap crap crap crap crap crap...  
>Silver: (freezes Sonics hands and feet)gotcha!(lifts Sonic over to the chair)<br>Sonic: HEY!I DIDN'T KNOW WE WERE PLAYING TAG!THAT'S NOT FAIR!(starts crying randomly)  
>Cream: Here's the rope, Mr. silver!(hands the rope to silver)<br>Silver: thanks, Cream.(starts tying Sonic onto the chair)  
>Sonic: OH NOES!YOU'RE GOING TO MURDER ME WITH AMY!<br>Amy: HEY!  
>Tails: It's ok Amy! I...um...Shadow still loves you!<br>Shadow: yeah! wait, WHAT?  
>Amy: OH,SHADOW!<br>Sonic: (foaming mouth)OH MY GOSH!LAUGH OUT LOUD!  
>Silver: SHUT UP!(ties a knot in the rope)<br>Blaze: good job, Silv...oh, snap.(everyone looks at sonic, still running even though he's tied to a chair)  
>Blaze:*sigh* there's only one way to stop him...(pounces on sonics back and kisses him on the cheek)<br>Sonic: WOOHOoo...what just happened?  
>Silver: (punches sonic)<br>Sonic: K.O.  
>Blaze: SILVER!WHY DID YOU DO THAT?<br>Silver: BECAUSE I FRIGGIN LOVE YOU!  
>Everyone except silver and sonic: ...<br>Silver: whoops...  
>knuckles: (punches blaze)<br>Blaze: K.O.  
>Knuckles: I got you covered, dude.<br>Silver: Thanks, man.(fist pounds knuckles)wait a second...OH CRAP!WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KNOCK HER OUT?COULDEN'T YOU...I DON'T KNOW...HYPNOTIZE HER OR SOMETHING?


	2. find the computer room!

Knuckles: WELL AT LEAST I'M SMART AND I DID SOMETHING!  
>Tails: what's 2+2?<br>Knuckles:22!(punches Tails)  
>Cream: ENOUGH!<br>Everyone except Cream:(stops)...  
>Cream: I THOUGHT SLUMBER PARTIES WERE SUPPOSED TO BE FUN!NOT A BOXING TOURNAMENT!IF YOU WANT A REEEEEAAAAL SLUMBER PARTY,DO WHAT I SAY,GOT IT?<br>Everyone except Cream:(nods head quietly)  
>Cream: Now then...Tails doll!<br>Tails doll: what?  
>Cream: aren't we going to play spin the bottle?<br>Tails doll: OH YEAH! how do we play?  
>Cream:*sigh*Shadow! use your chaos control to wake up everyone that is knocked out<br>Shadow: well, ok...CHAOS...CONTROL!(blows up the TV)  
>Tails:(crying)NOOOOOOO!<br>Tails doll: You know what to do, Tails  
>Tails: WHY CRUEL WORLD,WHY?(starts fixing the TV)<br>Blaze and Sonic: (wakes up) WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?  
>Silver: BLAZE! YOU'RE OK!(glomps Blaze)<br>Sonic: oooooh kissey kissey! -3-  
>Silver: SHUT UP!(punches sonic)<br>Blaze: SILVER!(punches silver)  
>Vector:(pops out of nowhere)FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!(punches Blaze)<br>Shadow: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!(punches vector)  
>Tails doll: uh, actually it's my house...<br>Shadow: SHUT UP!( Punches tails doll)  
>Cream: ENOUGH!(punches everyone at the same dang time)<br>everyone: ow, that hurt!  
>Cream: NO MORE FIGHTING! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A SLUMBER PARTY...IF IT KILLS US!<br>(Everyone except Cream and cheese: YES MA'AM!  
>Cream:(not scary anymore)Teehee! let's play!<p>

At charlotte's house...

Charlotte: someone's been using my catchphrase. THEY WILL PAY!

back at Tails doll's house...

Cream: Alright! who wants to spin first?  
>Everyone:(crickets chirping)<br>Cream: ok...SHADOW!YOU GO FIRST!  
>Shadow:(moans loud so everyone can hear him)fine...(spins bottle)(lands on Amy)<br>Everyone (except sonic): GASP!  
>Sonic: Hur hur hur...<br>Vector: FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!  
>Shadow: GET OUT!(kicks Vector out the door)<br>Amy: Shadow?  
>Shadow:*sigh*(kisses Amy)<br>Everyone except Shadow, Sonic and Amy: ooooooh kissey kissey -3-  
>Sonic: COPYWRITE!(punches everyone)<br>Cream:(gives a death glare at Sonic)  
>Sonic: heh heh heh...<br>Amy: MY TURN!(Spins bottle)(lands on silver)  
>Billie: ALL SILVAMY SHALL BE DESTROYED!(kicks Amy in the face)<br>Everyone: Who are you?  
>Billie: I AM THE ONE TRACE OF HOPE IN A RUINED WORLD! I AM THE VOICE OF REASON IN THE SEA OF DESTRUCTION!I AM THE PROTECTOR OF THINGS SILVAZE!<br>Silver and Blaze: Wha?  
>Echo: Hey! Get out of my story, Billie!<br>Billie: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE! MWAH HA HA! (Jumps out window)  
>Tails doll: she does know we're in a 15 story apartment, right?<br>Everyone: (looks out window)  
>Billie: (on pavement nearly dead) Ow...<br>Cream: let's back to the game, ok?  
>Echo: Amy, spin again...BUT DON'T LAND ON TAILS<br>Billie: (from the bottom of the street) or Silver-kun!  
>Silver: Silver-kun?<p>

To be continued...


	3. it only just got started

Blaze:this slumber party isn't we did was play truth or dare,tie up sonic,punch each other,and play spin the bottle.

Tails doll:hmm...you're right!don't worry!I have a plan to make this party of slumber FUN!(starts shouting names)SONIC!TAILS!SHADOW!KNUCKLES!SILVER!FOLLOW ME!(walks into his room,while 5 boys follow him)  
>Tails doll:(slams door)<br>Blaze:ladies,this is bad.  
>Cream:Yes.<br>Amy:yup.  
>Rouge:uh-huh.<br>Cream doll:Yeah.  
>Maria: Of course.<br>all of the girls except cream doll and Maria:MARIA? AREN'T YOU DEAD?  
>Maria:well,you see,I was shot,so that means my soul...<br>Cream doll:oh, of course!EVERYONE WANTS TO TALK TO THE PRETTY PRINCESS!HOW ABOUT ME,OK?DOLLS HAVE FEELINGS TOO!  
>Blaze:But,you're just a made-up character that someone created because they wanted the tails doll to have a girlfriend.<br>Cream doll:I AM A REAL CHARACTER!actually...I don't know...  
>Maria:(giggles)<br>Cream doll:SHUT UP!

Meanwhile,in tails doll's room...

Tails doll:Did you all hear what Blaze said?  
>Tails:The thing about fun?<br>Tails doll:YES!ANYWAY...she wanted fun...but she didn't say what type of fun!  
>Knuckles:(thinking)This is getting good...<br>Silver: Don't you mean,like...getting nasty,like putting 2 sugar cubes in their tea when they only wanted 1?  
>Tails doll:*sigh*'re not kids anymore,Silver.<br>Sonic:So...when you say fun...you mean,like...the thing you did to me?Y'know,tie me up,and torture me with Amy?  
>Billie:(from the bottom of the street)take THAT sonamy fans!<br>Shadow:(throws a brick at Billie)GET OUT OF MY LIFE!wait,what were you saying?  
>Tails doll:Sonic,you're idea is pretty nasty and awkward...LET'S DO IT!<br>Sonic:YES!THIS WILL GIVE ME PLENTY OF TIME TO TORTURE AMY!REVENGE!MWA HA HA!  
>Tails:but,we never...<br>Knuckles:SHUT UP!I GOTTA FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!  
>Tails doll:ok,everyone...get ready to pounce!<br>Other boys:(hide)  
>Tails doll:(slowly opens door half way)Hey,girls!<br>Girls:what?  
>Tails doll:come in!we have a surprise for you!<br>Blaze:(whispers at the girls)remember the plan...  
>Girls:(walk inside room)*sarcasm* Oh,wherever could those boys be?<br>Boys:(pounce)GOTCHA!  
>Blaze:(whispers at the girls really fast)when you wake up,beat the crap out of them!<br>Boys: *knocks girls out*  
>Sonic:REVEEEEEEENGE!<br>Tails doll: Shut up! You'll wake them up!  
>Shadow: Anyways...who wants who?<br>Silver: I CALL BLAZE!  
>Other boys: Hur hur hur...<br>Silver: *blushing* what..?  
>All boys except Silver and Sonic: Oooooh! Kissey kissey -3-<br>Sonic: COPYWRITE!  
>Rouge: *wakes up* What happe-<br>Tails doll: *Punches Rouge*  
>Rouge: K.O.<br>Tails:anyway,I'l pick Cream.  
>Knuckles:Tails doll!You gotta pick the Cream doll!<br>Tails doll:*blushing*why?  
>Knuckles:BECAUSE YOU BOTH ARE FRIGGIN DOLLS!<br>Tails doll:oh,fine...  
>Knuckles:SHADOW!YOU GOTTA PICK MARIA!<br>Shadow:m-m-m-ma-maria? OK!  
>Knuckles: Heh heh heh...<p>

to be continued...


End file.
